pikminfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Purple Pikmin
there are 2 tipes of purples. Purple Pikmin are the second type of Pikmin found in Pikmin 2 and are first found in the Emergence Cave. They are specifically required to obtain a number of treasures, two of which are needed to gain access to new areas, making them absolutely necessary for the game's completion. Like the White Pikmin, they can only be obtained via certain Candypop Buds, in this case the Violet Candypop Buds, and have pink flowers rather than white. Neither they nor White Pikmin are found in Pikmin 1. This Pikmin is the best for Killing enemies, because they do a lot of damage when they are thrown on, but are the slowest of all pikmin. They are big and Stocky, they are also the only Pikmin with hair. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, they were a character following Olimar, and he could use them to attack. They would send the enemy flying rather than latch on. Pikmin: New World In Pikmin: New World this is the fourth pikmin discovered. It is also the only pikmin in the game that has not changed since the last time it was seen. The game's first Violet Candypop Bud is situated where, in Pikmin 1, the blue onion was found, except it is now inside of a crater instead of a pond and inside of the Hall of Gales instead of the Forest Navel. It has exactly the same abilities as in Pikmin 2 except it now has the ability to potentially destroy ALL elemental hazards but still lacks any form of immunity. Because of this, they can destroy hazards faster than all other pikmin types, but often die in the process. They also retain their ability to cooperate to retrieve items and carry them using ten times the strength of all other pikmin. To obtain the Purple Onion, the Purple Medal is needed to be first collected. Pikmin Notes Purple Pikmin (Pikminus vilodekus) "If there was ever a tough enemy that had endangered the very lives of my cherished pikmin group, I could always count on the bravery and brawn of this amazing pikmin. Its body seems to be far denser than the other pikmin as it is amazingly heavy and strong without much difference in size. Further studies suggest that it may have an extra mineralized layer around its actual skeleton and a highly compacted internal body mass.This may be why it is so sluggish compared to the other pikmin. It partners up good with pikmin such as reds and olives, both of which I would consider to be my very best fighters of all. Strangely, this pikmin has apparently not evolved at all during the time that I have been gone, though this may be due to the fact that no other pikmin have been tossed into a violet candypop bud since I left this place, which may mean that it is the only member of the genus of "Pikminus" that has not been affected by the major changing of the landscape they break the game and they are so epic but the are imune to being crushed!" pikmin epic pikmin epic explorations: these pikmin remain largely the same but have been slightly nerfed damage-wise. They still retain their shockwave ability and can throw stunned enemies that weigh 5 or less over short distances THE NEW GENERATION purple2s are the wait of 60 pikmin and have no idea what to do(unles you wistel them)uver than sit down.The first time you see them is in the hole of brons the hole of beasts after the earth-quake.(they come in violet candy pop buds) More of these candy pop buds will appear in the wistful wind.They can also stun bosses that are easy.Category:Pikmin Family Category:Pikmin 3 (Flish addition) Pikmin Category:Pikmin:Doomed Time Pikmin Category:Pikmin: New World Category:Pikmin: New World Pikmin Category:Pikmin: Dull Shades